


Locker 666

by LGJA12



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Lucifer is a Little Shit, M/M, Michifer - Freeform, Micifer, Nerd Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9301607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LGJA12/pseuds/LGJA12
Summary: Michael didn't know what he had done. It was only his second day at this school and it seemed he must've somehow pissed off the most popular boy in school. Lucifer.





	

Michael shakily fixed his glasses that had fallen crooked. His eyes were wide as he looked up at the older boy leaning over him.

Michael didn't know what he had done. It was only his second day at this school and it seemed he must've somehow pissed off the most popular boy in school.

Lucifer.

"I- Uhhh..." Michael trailed off. In truth, he had no idea how to defend himself or how to explain that whatever he had done, it was not his fault. If only he knew what he had done...

Lucifer leant a little closer over Michael, his arm resting against the lockers behind Michael. He was close enough that Michael could smell his breath which smelt faintly of... Strawberries?

"What's your name?" Lucifer asked, Michael squirming back at the low, rough voice.

"M-Michael," he stuttered, clutching tightly onto the books in his hands. He stared up at Lucifer's strong gaze, noticing just how blue Lucifer's eyes were and how much they enchanted him.

"Well, Michael, I hope you know that you did something very wrong," Lucifer said, his voice dropping an octave lower. If his position and tone didn't sound threatening, Michael would've found this whole thing extremely hot.

"I-I d-don't know what I've - I've done," Michael replied, his voice shaky as his palms started to sweat mildly.

"Well, let me fill you in, Michael," Lucifer said, his face leaning dangerously closer to Michael's.

Michael tried to move his head farther way, in fact he tried to move his whole body further away, but the locker behind him and the boy leaning over him stopped him from moving. He wanted to shout for help, but Lucifer had made sure that no one apart from them were in the hallways at this hour.

"Michael," Lucifer started, "I've never felt this much attraction to a male before."

Michael stopped squirming as what Lucifer said processed in his mind. Attraction?

"And, I may not know you that well, but I know enough for me to do this," Lucifer finished.

Do what?

Before anymore confusing thoughts could come to Michael's mind, Lucifer's lips were planted against his and every noise or smell or sense were cut out because holy shit the most popular boy in school was kissing one of the nerdiest kids in the world.

The kiss only lasted a few seconds, but during that short time, Michael found out just how soft Lucifer's lips were, how they tasted faintly of strawberries and that he was an amazing kisser.

Lucifer pulled away, Michael watching him with wide eyes as every curse word flew through his mind because he had no idea what the Hell just happened.

"I'll see you later, Michael," Lucifer said, before shoving his hands into his pockets and casually walking away down the hall.

Michael watched him walk away and just as he turned the corner, he let himself hit the back of his head against the locker behind him. Michael knew just how much of a messed up situation he was in, and just how much of a player Lucifer was, but he couldn't deny the hint of desire he felt towards him.

Michael moved off the locker and turned towards it. Locker 666.

What a fucked up coincidence.


End file.
